Conversations/Craftman
Slayingthehalcyon Craft, serious question: when you wear a kilt do you wear underwear? 8:38 TheWondefulMaskedMadame "there's three things I can use as examples, number four is..." ~ Jeremy Janicki >.< 8:38 Craftman Depends 8:38 Slayingthehalcyon : 8:38 Craftman If I'm outside during an event like this Highland Games, yes 8:38 Slayingthehalcyon Depends on what? 8:38 Craftman But if it's an indoor event, I'll go commando 8:38 TheWondefulMaskedMadame on if he's having sexy time >.< or* 8:38 Slayingthehalcyon Like having sex? Sorry had to 8:38 Craftman Outside = Underwear, Inside = None 8:38 TheWondefulMaskedMadame yeah 8:38 Slayingthehalcyon >.< 8:38 TheWondefulMaskedMadame >.< 8:38 Craftman Maybe.... 8:38 Slayingthehalcyon XDDDD 8:38 Craftman IF I WEREN'T 13, YOU GIT! 8:39 Slayingthehalcyon o.o 8:39 TheWondefulMaskedMadame 50 shades of grey made me afraid to lose my virginity :/ 8:39 Craftman I actually am turning 14 the 21st 8:39 Slayingthehalcyon Dude, I knew a 13 year old who claimed he had bigger balls then a horse then he kinda got into a car accident 8:39 TheWondefulMaskedMadame 'claimed' 8:39 Craftman xD 8:39 Slayingthehalcyon and lost everything below his stomach 8:39 Craftman That sucks 8:39 Slayingthehalcyon So much for having junk 8:39 TheWondefulMaskedMadame how does he piss then? 8:39 Slayingthehalcyon I was like. dude 8:39 TheWondefulMaskedMadame >.< 8:39 Slayingthehalcyon He kinda doesn't 8:40 TheWondefulMaskedMadame >.< how can you not? >.< 8:40 Slayingthehalcyon I have no idea 8:40 Craftman Eh, I bet his were still in his cavities anyway, probably weren't even hanging out yet. 8:40 Slayingthehalcyon I stopped hanging out with him >.< XD @ craft I can sit. and my balls touch the floor. >.< 8:40 Craftman ..... 8:40 Slayingthehalcyon Its disturbing because it feels freaky. 8:40 TheWondefulMaskedMadame if you sit on the floor >.< Angeli di Angelo has entered Camp Half-Blood. 8:40 Slayingthehalcyon Yeah. 8:40 Craftman Mine dig through the floor and reach China @Slay 8:40 Slayingthehalcyon O.O XDDDD 8:41 TheWondefulMaskedMadame omfg 8:41 Slayingthehalcyon XDDDDDDDDD 8:41 Craftman All the Asians see these two lumps sticking out of the ground 8:41 Slayingthehalcyon Do the chinese milk them for milk? 8:41 TheWondefulMaskedMadame *covers angeli's eyes* >< 8:41 Craftman Awesome 'till a truck comesby 8:41 Slayingthehalcyon XD I'm crying I'm actuallly laughing. XD this is a first in a long time. XD 8:41 TheWondefulMaskedMadame omfg f*ck crying I'm dying >.< 8:41 Slayingthehalcyon ^ Craft was it the milk truck? 8:42 Craftman Aye 8:42 Slayingthehalcyon Damn Damnable little chinese bastards >.< 8:42 Angeli di Angelo 8:42 TheWondefulMaskedMadame >.< 8:42 Craftman But one time, they actually went to England, and they tripped a thief who stole the queen's crown. Then Elizabeth knighted them both xD 8:42 Slayingthehalcyon XDDDD DUDE XDDDDDD 8:43 Craftman So they are now Sir Sexy and Sir Tasty Officially 8:43 TheWondefulMaskedMadame omfg #imdying >.< 8:43 Slayingthehalcyon Elizabeth, did more than knight them both >:D XD 8:43 TheWondefulMaskedMadame omfg XD 8:43 Craftman xD 8:43 Slayingthehalcyon XD Tears doth rolleth from the queens cheek, as she feeleth the wonders of sir sexy and sir tasty 8:44 TheWondefulMaskedMadame ...omfg XDDDDDD 8:44 Craftman I've actually been thinking of making a TV show based off of these events called "The Amazing Adventures of Craftman's Treasure" 8:44 Slayingthehalcyon brb screening that. XD And like a ton of the other stuff craft said. XD 8:44 Craftman Then they'd have a duet band called "The In My Mouth Experience" 8:45 Slayingthehalcyon And the lead singer would be suckeytash >.< 8:45 TheWondefulMaskedMadame OMFG CRAFT I DON'T EVEN LIFE ANYMORE >.< 8:45 Slayingthehalcyon XD 8:45 Craftman Ok, ok, I'm done xD 8:46 Slayingthehalcyon Dude 8:46 Craftman I wouldn't want to be the first man who murders people by jokes 8:46 Slayingthehalcyon I'mma like copy paste the whole thing XDDDDD 8:46 Craftman Go ahead xD 8:46 Slayingthehalcyon So I can read when I feel down and just be like damnable craft always making people piss their balls with his hilarity. XD Pants* not balls Pants* >.<